Romeo and Julia
by Little Miss Isabelle
Summary: After Best suspends Sam and Andy, Sam takes matters into his own hands.  Fluff!


**A/N:** Soooo. I've kinda become obsessed with Rookie Blue. I don't know how I totally missed it until about two weeks ago. I knew I wanted to write something as soon as I caught up on the first two seasons, so here it is.

Please review and let me know what you think! I hope everyone is not too OOC—it's hard to tell when I first write for a new fandom. Depending on how this goes, I have a few other ideas for fics in the future…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rookie Blue. :*(

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo and Julia<strong>

With a sigh, Andy McNally pushed herself up out of her couch and reached for the television remote setting on the coffee table. She flicked the TV off with the press of a button, and ambled toward the full-length lamp at the corner of the room. If she had to spend one more day cooped up in her condo, she was sure she was going to scream.

Just before she found the button to turn it off so she could go to bed, she heard something hit the bay window across the room.

Whatever it was—it was small, light. It hit the window with a dull ping, and dropped out of view.

She stepped away from the lamp slowly, peering into the darkness with a frown. She had padded halfway across the room when it happened again.

_Ping._

She sauntered the rest of the way over to the window, glancing down at ground below. She couldn't help grinning when she saw who it was. Sam Swarek, standing on the sidewalk, throwing pebbles at her window.

She jumped back a little in surprise as he aimed a pebble right at her head. When she glanced back at him, she scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. He waggled his eyebrows at her as he grinned, and she rolled her eyes and pushed open the window.

Before she could say anything, he called out, "Julia, Julia, wherefore art thou, Julia?"

She snorted as she leaned further toward the window. "I hate to break it to you, Sam, but I think it's supposed to be _Juliet_."

He rolled his eyes. "You think I had time for that crap in high school? Who do you think I was, that Longer-fellow guy?"

She smirked and decided to sidestep his questions. "What are you doing here?" she hissed down at him.

He sent her a look that said it should be obvious. He tossed another pebble up into the air and caught it with his right hand. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

She sighed dramatically as she watched him, just standing there, fidgeting with his pebbles. "Sam! You can't be here. You _know_ Best would kill us if he saw you down there."

But he was holding a dozen red roses in his free hand, and his face had changed from sardonic sarcasm to vulnerable pleading. It nearly did her in.

He looked really good. He was just wearing a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved tee-shirt, and a black wool coat, but the bruising on his face was starting to recede, and the gash just under his eye was starting to heal. They'd both been suspended for a little over a week now, and she couldn't believe how much she'd missed him. The last week had been torture, but just seeing his smart aleck-ey, sarcastic, perfect face looking up at her made it worth it.

"Can I come up for a minute? Please?"

She studied him for a moment longer, wary. Best had made it perfectly clear that there was to be no interaction between the two of them over their suspensions. Sam might be a break-the-rules kind of guy, but she wasn't that girl.

"You know, it's practically inhuman to leave me out here," he called hopefully, and a small smile broke out across her face. It would be just like him to use her words back on her like that.

"What about Best?"

He shrugged, dropping the pebbles by the edge of the sidewalk. "What about him?"

She glanced down at her feet for a moment, and then back over at him. "I'm not that kind of girl, Sam. The one that breaks all the rules. Don't make me choose between the job I love and the man I love."

His expression softened. "Just for a minute. Then I'll go." He paused and grinned up at her. "Besides, what am I supposed to do with these flowers?"

She studied him for a moment, grinning to herself, before she nodded toward the front entrance. "Come around. I'll let you in."

A moment later, there was a knock on the door, and she pulled it open slowly. She smiled when she saw Sam, shoulder propped against the doorjamb, grinning over at her, the roses resting loosely in his hand.

"So you're my Romeo, huh?"

His eyes twinkled back at her as he closed the space between them, kissing her softly. "You got it, Julia."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. It was undeniable that Sam Swarek was good for her. "Now you're just doing it for spite."

He just grinned at her cheekily before he moved into her apartment completely, shrugging out of his coat and handing her the flowers. "These are for you."

She accepted the flowers and lifted the bouquet up to her nose, smelling them fully. She wandered into her kitchen, finding a vase and filling it with water.

As she did so, Sam studied her condo from where he stood, noticing how completely _Andy_ it was. Demure, feminine, but not over-the-top. Muted, soft pastel colors. Life filled the place, from the poinsettias that sat in her bay window to the already-decorated Christmas tree to the coffee cup on the kitchen table and the well-used copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ discarded on the overstuffed couch to the pictures from Leo hanging on her refrigerator.

After Andy deposited the vase filled with Sam's roses in the place of honor, in the center of the kitchen table, she ambled over to him. She stopped a few inches in front of him and reached up, tracing the lingering bruise with the pad of her thumb. "Does it still hurt?" she asked, her face an adorable mixture between worry, fascination, and tenderness.

He relaxed under her gentle, soothing touch. Her cool fingers against his bruised cheekbone actually felt amazing. He captured both her hands with his own after a moment, tugging her closer. "I'm fine, Andy."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his embrace, staring up into his eyes. "Not that I don't love it that you're here, but, Sam, what are you doing here? If Best ever found out, our careers would be over!"

He grinned down at her smugly. "That's why he's never going to find out."

Andy groaned and shook him gently. "Sam! I mean it."

He studied her seriously for a moment, and then closed the distance between them, kissing her softly. _Gah, he had missed that all week_. "The truth?"

She nodded silently, studying him with those soft, wide chocolate brown eyes. He loved the way she looked at him. All love and admiration and belief. She was his gentle, heart-stopping fortitude. He reached up and tucked a few wayward strands of her silky hair behind her ear as he let his forehead come to rest against hers. "I just couldn't stay away from my girl."

A simple, happy smile covered her face, and she leaned in a few inches, kissing him softly. When she pulled away, she was grinning. It took his breath away, realizing he made her that happy. "Your girl, huh?"

He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb as he stared into her eyes. "Yeah. Isn't that what normal means?"

She grinned back at him. "You're kinda amazing," she said, and his heart swelled with love for her. How could she be so perfectly, completely, heart-stoppingly perfect?

He grinned and caressed her cheek gently. "Yeah, back atcha, babe."

She blushed prettily, and, before she could block it, her mouth shot open in a wide yawn. She covered her mouth with embarrassment and glanced away from him, blushing.

Sam tilted her head back towards his as he chuckled softly. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Babe, you sound exhausted. Go to bed. We can talk later."

Andy looked at him hesitantly. "But—Sam, you didn't just come over here to give me flowers."

He nodded toward the hallway that led to what he assumed was her bedroom. "Go. It's only two more weeks. I can survive."

She nodded and pressed onto her tiptoes, kissing him gently. "Okay," she said hesitantly. "I'll miss you."

_Why did she have to talk like that?_ He missed her already, and he wasn't even gone yet. "Me, too, babe."

"I'll talk to you in two weeks?" she said softly.

He tucked her hair behind her ear again and caressed her cheek before backing up to retrieve his coat. "You can count on it."

He shrugged into his coat and headed for her front door. Even after she closed the door behind him, the image of her, standing there sleepily in her rubber-ducky patterned pajama pants and a lacy white cami, her soft brown hair falling around her shoulders softly… he would keep that image of her for the next two weeks.

Reinstatement couldn't come quickly enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review, please!


End file.
